This invention relates to Feline Leukemia Virus (FeLV) vaccines. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for enhancing the immunogenicity of an FeLV antigen by emulsifying it with a polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene block polymer, a glycol ether-based surfactant, an optional metabolizable non-toxic oil, and an immunopotentiating amount of an immunostimulating glycopeptide.
This invention also relates to a method for protecting cats from Feline Leukemia Virus (FeLV) infections by administering the vaccine of the invention.